Song of my Heart
by Chikasumi Kurotsuki
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots. Most likely going to be mostly Captain Swan fics, but we'll see. (Also, the title might change in the future and the rating vary)


Set Fire to the Third Bar

**A/N: **Short one shot of Killian and Emma (Captain Swan). My muse for this story was Set Fire to the Third Bar by Snow Patrol feat. Martha Wainwright. If you haven't listened to it I highly suggest you do. It's a beautiful song. Also, this is all AU, no magic, no real connections show Ounce Upon A Time (which I don't own, btw, that's all ABC and they are geniuses). Killian is just Killian Jones in this, no Hook. Sorry. (I also don't own the song, obviously.)

**Killian**

I looked at the map that I had stretched across the hood of my truck. Using a pen I had found on the floorboard under the passenger seat, I drew a straight line from where I was to where I would find her. The line crossed over rivers, farms, and even a few state lines, but I didn't care. None of it mattered as long as I got to where she would be. It wouldn't have mattered if she was on the other side of the earth, or even the universe, I would always find her, go to her, even when she said not to.

I touched the place on the map gently where I would find her, not yet willing to let the darkness that had devoured my life to leave me quite yet. It wouldn't leave until I was with her, until I could see her face and feel the warmth of her arms around me. Looking up and down the road, I set my shoulders, folded up the map, and started out. Not once did I glance at the flask of rum sitting on the passenger seat.

**Emma**

Hanging my coat on a hook by the door of the bar, I look around. The bar was filled with laughter and conversation, interrupting the silence that had filled my life. Everyone else might as well be ghosts, my ears not picking out any of the words, just hearing a constant buzzing sound. I make my way to the bar and order a drink, the barest of smiles gracing my lips as the bar tender places my drink down in front of me. It's not a real smile of course, a real smile hasn't made its way to my face in so long.

When I realize that once again the burning of rum as it slides down my throat isn't going to help me find any peace, as always, I grab my coat and go back to my apartment. The cold air of New York winter doesn't even register as I walk back. Once I made it to my new home, I make my way to my room and just slide down the door when I close it behind me. I didn't understand, why did it still hurt? It had been weeks, months even, and it still wasn't getting any better.

I lay down on the cold floor and let tears slip down my cheeks. My heart hurt and there was nothing I could do, nothing anyone could do. I was smiles away from where he was and all I wanted, prayed for, was to be in his arms once more.

**Killian**

The city lights were more than I was used to. So was the traffic, even at three in the morning. The sidewalks were full of people going to and fro from place to place. I could feel my heart drop a little, not knowing how I was going to ask her to leave all this to come back home. This was everything she had always wanted. But the deeper into the city I got, the less I cared. I wasn't going to stop until I had found her. Eventually I found a cheap motel and got a room.

The next several days I just spent my days looking for her, asking others if they had seen her. I knew I was going off bread crumbs, but it was better than nothing. Eventually I started making my way to the bars in the evenings. Usually not more than one a night, but when that didn't work, one turned into two. I tried to stay away from drinking, but even that failed me. Yes, I tried my hardest to limit myself but, in time, that failed me as well.

I found myself waking up on the cold floor of the bathroom a couple times, the need to just wake up in her arms still there, a burning sensation in my chest where my heart should be.

**Emma**

Bars had never really been my thing, but it turns out that they were the only place I could seem to find even the slightest bit of comfort. Something I had come to realize was because it reminded me a little of him. That and by the water, where I could watch the boats and farriers.

I tried not to frequent the water too much, because after so long, it just made me miss him even more. Made me miss my home and the man who had never lied to me, never let me down. But even the bar didn't help as much as I would have liked either. It just made me think of his voice, his words, and it was like music to me. A sad song just for me inside my head.

This night was no different. Only this time, I thought I could hear the lilt of his accent.

**Killian**

Every bar I went to I kept hoping I would find her, that I would spot her blond locks or catch her emerald eyes, but so far I hadn't. This was my third bar of the night, I had finally starting going to more than two, and I had yet to find her. I had spent too many weeks in this blasted city and was starting to run low on money, but I didn't care. Deep down inside I knew that I should care, that me just blowing my money on a cheap motel and alcohol and junk food wasn't good for me. But I just couldn't muster the courage to leave without her, not when the only thing that I really needed was to be with her.

Letting out a deep breath, I started to make my way to the bar. I looked up, not bothering to glance around the place yet, and froze in my place. What little breath I had was lost as I stared wide eyed at the blond hair that was in my line of vision. I had been wrong so many times before, but this time some part of me just _knew_.

Forcing my legs to work, I moved closer to her and called her name. She didn't turn around, just downed the drink she had. I called it again, stronger, and this time she did turn around. Her eyes met mine and went wide. Once again I was frozen in place, not even my heart seemed to be able to work as it stilled in my chest.

"_Killian_."

I forced air into my lungs at the sound of my name falling from her lips.

**Emma**

We ended up back at my place, not wasting a second to make up for lost time. I don't even fully remember everything that happened after I had turned around and saw him standing there behind me until he was nudging the door to my apartment shut with his foot as we devoured each other. We were on our own little island of bliss, just the two of us.

Exhausted, I stared at the beautiful man beside me, studied the contour of his face, the shape of his lips, his mess of raven colored hair, the muscles on his bare chest, even his arms as he held me close to him, as if I was about to disappear. I stared at him until I too fell into the bliss of sleep, the first peaceful one I had had in such a long time.

**Killian**

When I woke up the next morning she was still there, in my arms. I felt my heart sooth itself and peace start to fill me as the darkness started to leave. She was still here; it wasn't all just a dream. It had taken me miles and so many days, but I was finally with her. And this time I wasn't letting her go. I was never letting her go ever again.

**A/N: **So at the end of the actual song, it doesn't seem like they get their happy ending or that they find the love one they are looking for, but I couldn't end it like that, not when the entirety of the story is already so depressing. So you're welcome for the happy ending.

Also, this is my first Ounce Upon a Time fanfic, so I hope you liked it.


End file.
